Kul Tiras Offensive
The Kul Tiras Offensive is an organization centered around the Kul Tiras Navy's Fourth Fleet. It aims to rebuild the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and to fight with the Alliance as one of Kul Tiras' primary representatives of war. Currently the fleet is led by Commodore Aideen Pembrooke as it's Commanding Officer, guided by Admiral of the Fleet Ranets Daggerfang. The Fleet is based in LANB Greenwater in Copperstock, Kul Tiras and is relatively large in size, holding over 85 vessels. The Fleet accumulates 7700 currently active and reserve personnel both sailors and officers, making them one of the largest fleets currently in service to the Kul Tiras Navy, as well as the Grand Alliance Navy. History //wip//. Details (IC) Activity IC Rules While in uniform you will play as in character, thus will act professional, courteous, and respectful at all times. You will not waiver from any military customs or courtesies, and are expected to role play your position of the military to the best of your knowledge and ability. You will show respect to all personnel senior to you, regardless of Kingdom or branch as long as they are allies of the Grand Alliance. Ranks * Fleet Council - Commanding Officer, Executive Officer, Admirals * Commander - Commanders of Divisions * Lieutenant - Lieutenants of specific divisions * Midshipman - New Officer * Command Master Chief - Most Senior Enlisted Leader * Chief - Senior Enlisted Leader * Petty Officer - Supervisor of Junior Sailors * Seamen - Junior Enlisted Sailor * Recruit (OOC) - Needs to take the oath of Enlistment. Officers (Roles) Commanding Officer -''' The Commanding Officer (C.O.) is the supreme commander of the unit. She ensures that the fleet is following correct procedure and orders as well as leading it during war and peacetime. This role is held by Commodore Aideen Pembrooke. 'Executive Officer -' The Executive Officer (X.O.) is the second in command to the C.O. He usually takes up day-to-day duties and is the charged with making sure the fleet works as it should and to advise the C.O. in fleet matters. She is a Senior Officer in the Fleet Council. This role is held by --VACANT SEAT-- Divisions Fleet Council The Fleet Council is a body of senior military officers, typically of flag rank, such as marshals, generals, or admirals. It may also body important political figures, such as nobles or high ranking magistrates. The council's primary objective is to provide the commanding and executive officer with an experience cabinet of knowledge to help aid in management of the fleet. Medical Corp The Medical Corp is a collection of enlisted and commissioned personnel who specialize in rendering medical and dental aid to military personnel. Typically members consist of healing backgrounds, having strong knowledge of herbs, antidotes, and other first aid materials. Supply Corp The Supply Corp is a collection of enlisted and commissioned personnel who specialize in the retrieving, transport, distribution, and management of all supply goods. These goods can include uniforms, food, first aid materials, weapons, tents, and so on. Naval Infantry Regiment First Battalion The First Battalion is a collection of enlisted and commissioned personnel who specialize naval and land based combat. Known as "marines," the personnel composing the battalion are well trained in the art of warfare, studying tactics and fighting techniques. Simply put, they win the war with sweat, blood, and steel. Uniforms The uniforms are not mandatory for wear at all times unless in character role-playing. The pictures above serve as a mere guide to give inspiration when creating your set. Keep in mind - green is our color, so try to build a set that reflects proudly upon our nation and service. A sample list of potential items for your sets can be found below this. '''Head * Forest Leather Chestpiece * Cowl of Beastly Rage * High Bergg Helm * Watcher's Cap Shoulders * Watcher's Mantle * Living Shoulders * Expedition Defender's Shoulders * Emerald Pauldrons * Bile-Etched Pauldrons * Tracker's Shoulderpads * Ivorycloth Mantle * Wild Growth Spaulders Chest * Forest Leather Chestpiece * Beastwalker Robe * Living Breastplate * Ivycloth Tunic * Impenetrable Breastplate * Ivycloth Robe * Tracker's Tunic * Infantry Tunic * Karintol's Leftover Robe * Councillor's Robe Wrists * Forest Leather Bracers * Green Linen Braces * Augmented Chain Bracers Gloves * Forest Leather Gloves * Greenweave Gloves * Gloves of Ferocity * Tracker's Gloves * Polished Scale Gloves Waists * Forest Leather Belt * Shimmering Sash * Polished Scale Belt * Haal'eshi Cord Legs * Forest Leather Pants * Living Leggings * Tracker's Leggigns * Delgren's Leggings * Augmented Chain Leggings Feet * Forest Leather Boots * Vinerot Sandals * Verdant Footpads * Willow Boots * Tracker's Boots * Polished Scale Boots Shirt * Green Workman's Shirt * Common Gray Shirt Tabard * Guild Tabard Ceremonies and Traditions Colors at Sunset / Rise Colors at Sunrise (also known as Colors informally) is a naval ceremony in which all flags (Also known as "Colors") are raised during Sunrise to signify the beginning of the day, formally at 0800. While at shore, sailors will raise two flags; The Grand Alliance Naval Ensign and the Kul Tiras Navy Ensign. It begins with a green and orange flag known as the 'prep' to be raised before the others. This signifies the beginning of the ceremony. Sailors will then do what is known as, 'knocking the block' in which the sailor (Typically a Seaman) will drop the prep down half way and raise it up. He or she would repeat it three times before awaiting the command, "Make it so!", where the ship's bell is rung and a Bosun's Pipe is called. With that, all Ensigns are raised, and the Prep is lowered. Once that is complete, the ceremony would be completed and the Color's Party will 'Secure their Halyard', effectively tying off the lines for the day. Colors at Sundown Colors at Sundown (also known as Colors informally), is a naval ceremony in which all flags (Also known as "Colors") are lowered during sundown to signify the end of the day. This occurs when the last glimpse of the Sun vanishes over the horizon. Once the Sun is no longer visible, all personnel in the vicinity will stand at attention, facing the ensign as it is lowered, and crisply form a salute with the right hand. Oath of Service Upon the joining of the Kul Tiras Fourth Fleet, all service personnel are required to take an oath before a senior commissioned officer or noble. The oath is taken with the right hand lifted into the air while the left is held frontwards over the ensign of the Kingdom. "I, , hereby swear, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, to defend and serve the Kingdom of Kul Tiras's nobility, lands, laws and citizens with my life. I will demonstrate unwavering obedience to all officers appointed over me, and will execute all lawful orders unquestionably." Upon the completion of the oath by the taker, the senior commissioned officer will proceed to raise his right and left hand in the same manner of the taker, stating: "I, , representative of the House of Proudmoore, bear witness and accept oath of service. Under the guidance of the laws of Kul Tiras, I will diligently strive to lead you in the faithful discharge of the duties of which you have sworn to." Banner of the Kul Tiras.jpg|The Kul Tiras Naval Ensign. GAN Ensign.PNG|The Grand Alliance Naval Ensign. KTO Crest1.png|The Kul Tiras Offensive Crest. WoWScrnShot_011616_094421.jpg|Right to left: Recruit Greentide, Commodore Pembrooke, and Duke Voltaire, preparing the oath of enlistment. WoWScrnShot_011616_094425.jpg|Another photo of Recruit Greentide swearing her oath. __FORCETOC__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Naval Fleets Category:Kul Tiras Offensive Category:Grand Alliance Navy